


El trato (Charlie x Alastor, lemon)

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Desesperada por hacer crecer su negocio, Charlie accede a que Alastor entre en "su cuerpo", satisfaciendo así el fetiche del demonio en que Charlie le sea infiel a su novia Vaggie, ¿pero como lidiara esta en su mente? ¿Se arrepentira o cedera?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Hazbin Hotel: El trato.

La pobre Charlie en esos momentos no tenía muchas alternativas. Hacia tan solo veinticuatro horas que su recinto para guiar a las almas impuras al buen camino no estaba dando frutos, y era en ese punto en donde se suponía –mas no quería- confiar en Alastor, pero no quería… Dudaba enormemente. Aun así, y pese a todo lo mencionado anteriormente, Charlie quiso fingir que todo estaba bien y bonito, que no había ningún mal cabo, pero le era imposible y cada día más su preocupación iba en aumento… Y junto a eso el estrés.

-¿No es increíble Vaggie? –Pregunto Charlie a su novia para aliviar su estrés, aunque no dio resultado.

-No lo sé Charlie –como si esta le estuviese leyendo la mente, le contesto a su amante. Y eso, aumento más el estrés de Charlie.

-¿Quisiera saber porque tienes tus du…?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué aquí no hay comida? –El grito de Angel retumbo por toda la habitación.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando? Ya te has acabado toda la comida. –Con la ira que le caracteriza Vaggie respondió.

-No hay siquiera un pene para morder. –Seguía chillando Angel.

-¡PERO NO ES NUESRA CUL…!

-De hecho –interrumpió Charlie a su novia en pleno reclamo. –Yo le dije a Alastor que me ayudara con eso.

Vaggie de inmediato mando su mano a su cara muy decepcionada de su pareja.

-¿Quizás tuvo sus razones para no cumplir? –Defendía Charlie a Alastor, ¿Por qué rayos lo hacía?

Vaggie suspiro. Después le respondió a Charlie –Te amo Charlie, pero si quieres que esto funciones debes saber que hay cosas que hay que guardarnos para nosotras.

-¡Oigan! –Se quejaba Angel del otro lado de la habitación –Si ya terminaron de lamerse las vaginas podríamos comprar comida, ¿no? –Y gruño.

-¡Esta bien! –Le grito Vaggie a Angel, para luego voltearse hacia su novia, su cara no era la más jubilosa. –Hey, todo va a salir bien amor, ya lo veras. –Y salió de la habitación con Angel para darle un descanso emocional a Charlie y para que esta se relajara mejor en su soledad.

-Adiós. –Los despedía Charlie con su mano levantada, y la puerta por las que sus amigo salieron, pero repentinamente una gran sombra negra hizo presencia a las espaldas de Charlie, sombra la cual le susurro un leve -Por fin estamos solos, jaja -.

Que ironía, a pesar de estar en el mismísimo infierno, ese comentario casi hace que Charlie se cagara del susto, literal. Sumado a que, en esos momentos, la rubia no quería verlo.

-Hey Alastor –fingió tener la confianza que no tenia –Creo que se te olvido traer la comida. –Realizo una sonrisa falsa.

-No lo hice ya que es jodidamente aburrido.

-Pero dijiste que nos ayudarías con el hotel.

-A duras penas y la gente sabe de este sitio. Te recuerdo que…, no hicimos ningún trato. –Soberbiamente contesto.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –Ella necesitaba respuestas, estaba confundida…, y seguía estresada.

-Únicamente quiero –el rey de los demonios examino a Charlie recorriendo sus pechos con su mirada penetrante –entretenerme un poco –y de forma atrevida, le toco una teta a la rubia.

-Oh –se sonrojo un poco. –Je, y yo que creía que no sentías atracción de ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡No! –Le aclaro. –No siento atracción por cosas sexuales directamente. Por lo que siento atracción Charlie, es el hecho de que le seas infiel a tu novia Vaggie, y me prende más que lo hagas conmigo, que le pongas los cuernos así como seguramente ella lo está haciendo justo ahora, ¿o te debo de recordar que ella salió con Angel?

¡Demonios! Él tenía razón… Ella estaba en la espada contra la pared. Pero, si se lo pensaba mejor, lo único que haría será entregarle su virginidad, y todo prosperaría. Si una empresaria lo pensaba detalladamente, preferiría ser rica y famosa solo por ponerle los cuernos a alguien que ha fin de cuentas ni siquiera se entere. Además, ella añoraba ese cambio de su negocio, esa prosperidad. Y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Si se lo pensaba dos veces, dejaría que aquel ser despreciable le jodiera el culo por un año sin parar a cambia de hacer crecer el negocio; y para ser honesta, un cálido liquido había empapado ya sus bragas moradas, le estaba ¿poniendo caliente la sola idea de serle infiel a su pareja? Vaya zorra que era en tan solo pensarlo.

Pensó decir no, obviamente. Pese a lo dicho anteriormente, ella amaba a Vaggie y mantendría su fidelidad hasta el final de su inmortal vida, ¿verdad?

Pero, como si Alastor le leyera la mente, le repuso en su cara: -Sé que dirás que no, pero… -Y allí fue cuando, sin consentimiento de Charlie, Alastor introdujo su mano en las bragas de su compañera, e inmediatamente se le mojo la mano, pero al poco instante, la mano del demonio fue bañada por una nueva venida de Charlie. Se había corrido y había tenido un orgasmo fenomenal solo por tener la mano de Alastor dentro de sus bragas.

-¿Entonces, hacemos el trato? –Preguntaba Alastor aun sabiendo, luego de ver como Charlie se sonrojaba y sonreía, lo que esta le respondería con una sonrisa.

-Si. Hagamos el trato. Yo… Yo quiero la prosperidad de este negocio.

-Bien. –Saco su mano de las bragas de Charlie, y abrió su palma en frente de ella; cabe de recalcar que su mano aún seguía muy húmeda, fruto de la corrida de ella sucedida segundos atrás.

-Trato-. Y Charlie puso su mano sobre la mano de Alastor, o mejor dicho sobre sus propios jugos vaginales.

Amaba a Vaggie, pero haría cualquier cosa por el cambio.


	2. Chapter 2

1

-Si. Y-yo, si acepto.

-Ja, ja-. El demonio se rió en la cara de Charlotte. -Perdona, pero lo que pasa es que no luces muy convencida, querida. Pero supongo que debería de creerte, ya que tu coño reluce y gotea como una bella fuente.- Concluyó de manera burlesca el demonio de radio que, enserio, yo pensaba que eras lesbiana.

Charlie, la cual estaba muy avergonzada desvió su mirada de la cara de Alastor hacia el techo. No quería verlo; la vergüenza era exorbitante. Pero aun así, con todo y pena, con la voz temblando a más no poder, ella preguntó:

-¿Po-porque me haces esto?- Y se le derramó un hilo de lágrima que le recorrió desde su ojo, pasando por la mejilla y al pasar por su barbilla fue en forma de caída libre a caer en la alfombra del suelo.

-Ay, cariño- prosiguió Alastor de la misma manera burlesca, tocando con su dedo índice la barbilla de la indefensa Charlie (acto que la hizo enojar, pero no hizo nada). -Tú eres una chica linda e inocente… en un lugar tan sucio y desagradable. Ja, ja. ¿Por qué no querria corromper a una chica tan pura? Asi que por el resto del dia… tu seras mia. Y no te trates de resistir.

Y la abrazo.

2

Alastor chasqueo, e inmediatamente apareció su sombra (la cual se parecía a un pulpo), y con los cuatro brazos de la sombra le arrancó la parte superior de la ropa a Charlie de un tirón de izquierda a derecha, dejando expuestas sus tetas.

\- Ah, ¿qué haces?- Tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de mentirte a ti misma, Charlotte?

Volvió a chasquear, y uno de los brazos de su sombra les sujetó las manos a Charlie, para luego jalarlos, y juntarlos, y tenerlos apresados para que Charlie no pudiera golpearlo (y aunque pudiera hacerlo, de nada le serviría ante aquel demonio poderoso); dicha acción hizo que Charlie cayera al suelo, quedando acostada en el suelo boca-arriba, viendo como Alastor la miraba; y esta estaba sola, quieta, indefensa y…, encuera, con las piernas abiertas teniendo su vagina húmeda que aun seguía chorreando (y que dicha corrida ya había entrado en su recto anal) y de brazos apresados arriba de su cabeza. ¿Charlotte, la hija del diablo, la princesa del infierno en vuelta en semejante situación? Denle el premio a la princesa más patética del reino… Y la más puta.

-Estas tan empapada, querida -y señalo la venida de esta, metiendo su dedo índice en el ano de esta y comprobando, en efecto, que habían fluidos de su vagina dentro. -Aun cuando gritas que no quieres yo quiera seguir con esto- Volvió a chasquear, y una mano-sombra le pellizco el pecho izquierdo haciéndola gemir.

Y fugazmente, sintió que le gustaba.

Alastor le tocó (con su dedo humano) el abdomen de Charlie, justo debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que los pezones de esta se pusieron duros. Si ella estuviera embarazada, estaría brotando leche materna justo ahora.

Luego, con la otra mano (a la par de que manoseaba la teta) Alastor le tocó "el botón vaginal"; y se estremeció. Las dos manos-sombras halaron hacia los lados los dos brazos de Charlie estirándolos, causándole mas placer a esta. Resulta que era sadista, y ahora que lo experimentaba por primera vez, y eso le encantaba. Seguramente lo era. Sumado a todo lo que Alastor le hacía a su cuerpo, esta perdió la razon de sí; consiente, pero llevando su pensamiento por el caño.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día. Por favor dime como lo quieres: ¿Rápido, furioso o lento?

Charlie sentía que iba a morir. Y si ese era el caso, moriría del placer…, y de la forma más hembra posible.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

—Deja de mentir de una vez, querida. Se perfectamente que lo estás disfrutando —se burlaba Alastor cómicamente entre tanto veía como la rubia intentaba contener a duras penas una mueca de placer. —Desde aquí puedo contemplar que te enpañas con solo un roce —y aumento la intensidad con una de sus sombra-tentáculos introduciendo gran parte de uno de esos en la cavidad más íntima de Charlie: Su Utero. Si, su Utero estaba siendo empujado, collado por la sombra-tentáculo de quien se suponía era su socio.

—Ahora es tiempo de que la diversión de inicio —advirtió el peli rojo, aumentando así mucho más el placer de Charlie, quien incluso tensó las piernas y las dobló hacia dentro por la presión que se ejercía dentro de ella.

—N-nnhhhmm —externaba esos ligeros gemidos, mientras que quería desatarse y huir de allí, pero a sus dos manos estaban siendo sujetadas fuertemente por dos de las mano-sombras de Alastor.

—Los…, Los tentáculos están por todos lados —noto, aunque a duras penas, ya que no podía contar con claridad cuántos había alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Uno, dos? Llego a contar incluso cinco. Tentáculos cuyos extremos tenían forma de penes. Tentáculos los cuales abrazaban a Charlie; algunos de esos tentáculos rozaban con los peñones blancos con aureola rosada y los sobaba lentamente, solo para después estrujarlos, ahogando a la rubia en una confusión, entre el mar de dolor o el mar de placer. —Ya no recostó más —confesaba mientras era penetrada por el tentáculo fuertemente.

—Je. Ese es el punto querida.

Alastor se dio por satisfecho cuando después de treinta segundos de su último diálogo, Charlie comenzaba a balbucear algo mientras salí saliva de su boca, y le escurría por la barbilla.

—Y-yes. Más; quiero más. Por favor, quiero más.

Ahora era ella la quien clamaba por continuar.

—¿Realmente eso es todo lo que puedes durar?

Charlie en esos momentos estaba acostada en el piso, con sus pechos siendo masajeados por dos tentáculos, su vagina siendo invadida por otro, y un nuevo intruso deseoso por explorar la puerta trasera de ella.

—Hazme acabar, por favor. ¡Hazme acabar!

Alastor sonrió malévolamente.

—Bueno, eso fue más que suficiente —hizo un ligero chasquido —. La función acabó chicos —y los tentáculos desaparecieron, sobresaltando a Charlie quien se sorprendió, y no tardó en recriminarle a Alastor al respecto.

—Espera, ¿a donde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado de…

—¿Correrse? Ja, ¿porque me interesaría eso?

—Yo solo quería acabar con la inocencia tuya. Tú satisfacción no era parte del trato —y le dio la espalda a Charlie quien tenía una expresión melancólica en el rostro —. ¿Que, quieres continuar y tener sexo? Pues entonces busca a tu novia —ruinmente se burlo —. Claro, si es que aún tienes el valor de verla a los ojos después de lo que hiciste.

Charlie levanto su torso, empuñó la mano y como si estuviera sobre un resorte se levantó, estando par a par con Alastor.

—No eres nada diferente a la demás mierda que hay aquí en el infierno.

—No me importa. —fríamente le respondió al demonio de la radio. —Aún puedes ir más lejos, ¿no?

Charlie aún estaba deseosa, cachonda.

—Tsh, ¡cállate! —vociferó Al, pero instantáneamente ese grito fue silenciado por un apacionado beso, lleno de amor pero sobretodo deseo de Charlie.

—¿¡Que rayos crees que haces, Charlie?! —gritó Alastor una vez que empujó a la rubia, pero sin tumbarla.

Pero la realeza demoniaca se notó al momento en que un cuerno salió de la frente de Charlie deja do atónito a Alastor. Después salió otro, y dos cachos estaban en la cabeza de Charlie saliendo por cada esquina, el color de sus ojos se volvieron rojos puros y sus dientes se afilaron.

Alastor se cago del miedo y Charlie lo noto.

—¿Que sucede Alastor? ¿Hicimos un trato, no es así? —ahora ella era quien se burlaba, vengadose. —¿No quieres divertirte? –se le acercó mucho, ¡demasiado! y apretó el cuello de Alastor fuertemente, mientras que Al sudaba. —Descuida. Yo haré que lo disfrutes. Tú… ¡LO VAS A AMAR! —exclamaba una clarlie poseída por la lujuria, quien solo pensaba en romper un pene mientras era cabalgado por ella.

Charlie empujó a Alastor tan fuerte que cayó totalmente al piso, y Charlie se tumbo sobre el usando su coño al que puso descaradamente en la parte del miembro de Alastor, por encima de la tela del pantalón.

—¿Porque a mi me parece que lo gozas?

Al sonrió a medias, sabiendo que la princesa del infierno lo tenía acorralado.

—¿eh? ¿Que fue lo que dijiste ahorita Al, que eras que?

—¿Asexual, gay, lesbiana, bisexual? ¿Acaso tiene importancia?—. El demonio de la radio ya comenzaba a sudar; pero tras verse acaparado, quiso zafarse, y agarró el hombro desnudó de Charlie —. Bueno, eso fue muy divertido, pero esto se acaba ahora.

Como si fuera Thanos, chasqueo los dedos esperando a que sucediera algo, lo cual nunca pasó, y en lugar de que funcionara su magia solo se encontraba con una ceja arqueada. Eso desconcertó al peli-negro.

—¿que? —refunfuñó —¡No está pasando nada! ¿Que me has hecho? —preguntó una vez que oyó a Charlie se reía.

—¿Agh, todo esta bien demonio de la radio? —reto Charlie, usando uso de sus poderes lujuriosos de demonio.

Pero Alastor por instinto noto que su bastón yacía en el suelo, pero cuando intento tomarlo, Charlie piso su mano fuertemente que le rompió los tres dedos del centro; y Alastor dio un ligero quejido.

—No te dejaré hacer eso —le susurro al odio, sensualmente al peli-rojo. —En caso de que no lo sepas Al, yo tengo mis métodos.

Charlie uso sus poderes de telequinesis (habilidad característica de la realeza infernal) y atrajo ante su mano un látigo, látigo que tenía en su habitación y que usaba con Vaggie. Lo sujeto y se lo mostró a un nervioso Alastor.

—Te lo repetiré: ¡LO VAS A AMAR! —sonrió malvadamente frente a un sudoroso Alastor, que lo único bueno de esa vista era ver el voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo de Charlie. Sus atrevidos pesones erectos, y ese depilado coño.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por leer. Agradeceria si me dejan en los comentarios lo que opinan de la historia para mejorarla :-).


End file.
